


Bull in A China Shop

by ZoeBug



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Biting, Blindfolds, Bruises, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Light Bondage, Post Audio 121: Enemy of the Daleks, Power Dynamics, Pre Audio 122: The Angel of Scutari, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pale all over, Hex is. </p><p>Such a lovely porcelain shade that she can’t help sinking her teeth into, biting into with her nails, turning purple and blue and black amid the lovely flush of red she coaxes up into it.</p><p>Well, Ace was always the kind of girl who got a rush out of things like trampling new-fallen snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bull in A China Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening through the 7th Doctor's audio run recently and I just _adore_ Hex and Ace's relationship and I saw such potential for power dynamics to work between them so I had to write it. Also because there are only **2** nsfw Ace/Hex fics on AO3. Obviously this had to be remedied.  
>   
>  Takes place post "Enemy of the Daleks" when Hex is having doubts about himself and his place with Ace & The Doctor.  
> Also, this is my first time branching out into writing for this fandom and I'm excited.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
>   
> Writing playlist: [G O O D B O Y](http://8tracks.com/got-a-gun/g-o-o-d-b-o-y) by got-a-gun on 8tracks

Ace never use to notice how lovely the arch of Hex’s neck looked until she’d seen his head thrown back in a moan against the soft pillows of his bed. The tendons strain against his skin and his Adam’s apple bobs under quick swallows between the breathy sounds she loves pulling from his lips.

Pale all over, Hex is―such a lovely porcelain shade that she can’t help sinking her teeth into, biting into with her nails, turning purple and blue and black amid the lovely flush of red she coaxes up into it.

Well, Ace was always the kind of girl who got a rush out of things like trampling new-fallen snow.

“Ace- oh, _Ace-!_ ” His voice comes out more like a prayer from beneath her. Her fingernails bite into the skin of his wrists where she holds them down against the bed on either side of his head. Unable to help her manic grin at his tone of voice, she shifts more weight to pinning him in place

“Tell me how much you like it,” she whispers, the power of it sending a shiver of heat up her spine. She could never get enough of this, of being with Hex this way, how it makes her feel strong and powerful and _in control_.

Something that too often she struggles to hold onto with reaching fingertips in their travels.

But here she has her fingers around Hex’s wrists, a blindfold over his eyes, his body flushed and hot and hard beneath her for her to use and bruise and the sight of him punches a harsh exhale from her lungs.

“Fuck me, Ace, fuck me-” He breaks off with a gasp as she lets go of one wrist which stays dutifully down above his head―“ _Good boy_ , Hex.”―and moves to press her forearm against that beautifully straining neck.

Hex _shudders_ beneath her.

It’s not enough to actually impair his breathing, but the threat, the power of it makes her hips jolt harder against his. And the subtle tilt of his chin to give her better access, the unspoken whisper of “ _I’d let you…_ ” has a heated growl rising from her throat.

Hex is always so _good_ outside; earnest and moral that sometimes edges on naive. It’s the kind of thing she always aches to muss up, to dirty, to shatter just because it looks so pure.

She bends down, nips his ear sharply and Hex positively whines beneath her. Soothing the nip with her tongue, Ace breathes hotly in his ear before whispering heatedly, hand having moved back to his wrists.

“This gets you so hot, doesn’t it, Hex? Letting me do whatever I want to you?”

“ _Yes_ , y-yes, Ace, fuck-”

“Don’t even care the Professor’s started asking about all those bruises, huh?” she purrs into his ear over his ragged breathing. “Cus you know I think you look so _pretty_ , all marked up from my teeth.”

Lowering her mouth to his chest, she closes her mouth over one of his nipples, matching up with a previous, fading ring of teeth marks and _bites_.

Oh, how Hex arches beneath her. The bed creaks with her thrusts, her grip tightening against his wrists.

“ _Stay_.” Her voice is low and dark and commanding against his skin and Hex shudders and obeys. Ace grins into his chest. It's the grin of a chess player having declared check mate, the grin of a dictator planting a flag in the earth.

She doesn't have to be careful with Hex. Willingly and with fire in his eyes, he gives himself to her. With Hex there are no unintended casualties, no universe-altering stakes to consider. She can set her explosives off within this boy and _God_ he just looks at her like a miracle and asks her for more.

“Ace, Ace-  _f-fuck!_ ” Hex pants, voice trembling in the most delicious way. His head thrashes back and forth and she watches sweat drip from his forehead only for the blindfold around his eyes to meet its slide.

Ace sometimes wonders if he gets the same kind of thing as she does from the other end of this. She’s never asked; decided that the flushes blooming under his skin and the hard curve of his cock and his desperate moans were enough of a reason. Some blokes just liked getting ordered around by girls like her, but-

 

“ _All that training, all those years of experience and there was nothing I could do. Not for anyone.”_

 

But other times she thinks she has an idea why they call it _need_.

“Such a good boy for me, Hex.”

“Wanna be so good for you, Ace. A _nything._ ” She throws back her head and _groans_ at the way his cock hits her just right, at the desperate offering in his voice.

Everything is sharp and clear but somehow bright around the edges, like the rush of adrenaline she gets after running for her life. But here there is no careful path to walk, no frustrating, terrifying confusion, no rolled r's of _"Just trust me, Ace_ "s to follow. Here there is her will and her wants and the control in the vice of her thighs around Hex’s hips and in the way her teeth come down against his tilted, offered jaw.

 

_“Is this me, Doctor? Ace, she was born to all this, it’s like she was made for it, but me...”_

 

Ace is on _fire_ and she has this strong, earnest, beautiful boy submitting his body and his mind to hers.

 

_“Beth? She had no one to save her from who she became, but we look after each other, right?”_

 

“Yeah?” Ace asks, smirk audible in her voice even through her labored breathing. Hex moans as she bites into the tendons at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“Yeah, y-yeah,” Hex slurs in answer, sounding _lost_ and she loves reducing him to this. “F-fuck, _use_ me.”

His lips are kiss-swollen and parted and she wants to come in his fucking mouth. Her laugh is sadistic and she feels like electricity is racing through her limbs as her thighs tremble.

“Close?”

Hex just nods jerkily.

At that, she stills and lifts herself up off him, licking her lips at the way his body trembles and his cock twitches at the loss of sensation.

“Ace, A-Ace, _please-!_ ” ge starts but her hand comes up around his throat once more and squeezes lightly in threat.

“Quiet,” she hisses, harsh. Hex inhales sharply. She moves up his body as she speaks, placing her thighs on either side of his head. Tangling her fingers in his mussed blond hair, she tugs sharply, eliciting a ragged groan from him as she pulls his mouth flush to her.

She tugs the blindfold from his eyes and he blinks up from between her legs, eyes hazy and desperate and submissive and God she wants to ride his face.

“Use that tongue for something useful, Hex.”

His tongue is suddenly on her, _in_ her as he arches up for better access, groaning into her skin as he laves and flicks his tongue around her clit. Ace throws her head back and groans at the sensation before the sound trails into a laugh.

“So good for me, Hex, _nhg-!_ ” Her fingers in his hair tighten, holding him in place, and she loves the intensity of it. Loves the scrapes of his teeth, the haze over his eyes when he flicks them up to hers, loves the way his muscles flex; all that power lying pliant beneath her because she _says so._ “Love just- _ah_ \- bein' made to take it, don’t you? Bet your c-cock’s near dripping.”

Breaths come hard and fast through Hex's nose along with short, needy moans. He's always gone down on her with an air of hungry worship. And fuck if she doesn’t love the way he searches for her pleasure, her approval, her command in every movement.

 

 _“_ ... _and there was nothing I could do. Not for anyone…”_

 

“T-Touch yourself,” Ace hisses, hips beginning to thrust against his tongue and lips. She can feel herself getting closer. “Wanna watch you get off eating me out.”

Ace’s voice is near manic. Dark and hungry and lust-filled. Her fingernails dig into Hex’s scalp as his hands finally lift from their place above his head reach down his body. She can hear as he starts fucking his hand desperately, a filthy, beautiful noise that goes straight between her legs where Hex almost whines. His eyes are flickering behind his eyelids in pleasure, hair sticking in all directions between her clutching fingers, face flushed bright red.

He looks absolutely _ruined_ and _goddamn_ breaking Hex like this feels like something she was born to do.

“L- _haa_ \- look at me,” Ace commands. Hex’s eyes fly open, so wide and fogged over with desperate pleasure and submission. “You gonna come for me?”

He nods jerkily, sucking at her clit and she jerks her hips against his mouth.

One hand loosens from his hair and it's so uncharacteristically tender for her―for them―but it somehow matches the burning, searing intensity between them to smooth Hex's sweat-soaked bangs from his face.

“ _Hex-_ ” She holds his gaze as a wave of heat washes up her legs, as her eyes start to blur, as her hands tighten painfully in his hair and she comes _hard_ against his tongue, gasping his name. Moaning long and loud, she rides out the pleasure in rocks of her hips against Hex's tongue.

Coming down with a mind full of afterglow, she hears Hex groan loudly beneath her, feels his body trembling and shuddering beneath her. Ace unclenches her fingers, releasing Hex's hair from her grasp and his head arches back against the pillow―exposing that beautiful neck dotted with bruises and bites.

“Fuck, fuckfuck, _Ace-_!” Hex comes all over his stomach and hand, calling her name like it's a lighthouse and he is lost at sea. And he looks so beautiful to Ace in that moment, trembling and flushed and bruised and wanting her,  _wanting_ her and all the snow-trampling, glass-shattering wildfire she has inside her.

 

 

 

 

“Where do you think we’re going next?”

Hex’s voice is still slightly slurred, sleepy in the way he gets after their times together. She’s learned to stay with him, to get him water and into bed before he gets cold. And before the pain from the bites and scratches comes seeping back to him.

Ace is carding her fingers softly through his hair, sitting propped up against the headboard. She looks down at his head of mussed blond hair laid against her chest, at the slow rise and fall of his shoulders and chest with his breathing.

“Might as well spin a wheel.” Ace smiles. “It’d be more accurate.”

Hex laughs tiredly and then gives a long exhale.

“I hope it’s nice, wherever we go.” He pauses. “I hope I can help there.”

Ace doesn’t respond, doesn’t know how; doesn’t do softness and tenderness like Hex does. Long minutes go by and Hex doesn’t stir against her. His breathing has gone soft and even against her sternum.

She gives half a smile, her fingers stilling in his hair.

“Don’t worry about that, mate,” she whispers down to Hex’s sleeping form. “Universe has the same kinda people no matter where you go, yeah? Like the Professor, he saves people. Always someone like that. And there’re people who build stuff and people to talk too much and people who… people who break things.”

 

_“Ace, she was born to all this, it’s like she was made for it, but me...”_

 

“But you, Hex, you help people. ’s just what you do. Don’t have it in you to do anything but help.” She swallows against the lump in her throat and forces out a quiet laugh. “Which is more than I can say for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
